Twinnocent
by n5d25d90
Summary: Lost in Blue 3 After Eric finds out about his identity, James and Claire have an arguement involving the real Sam. Oneshot. I own nothing.


**DISCLAIMER: Lost in Blue 3 © Konami.**

**-X-**

**DAY 38**

**ERIC'S STORY**

**SECRET LAB BASE**

**7:55 AM**

The four of us were eating breakfast, which may also be our lunch and possibly our supper. Food was scarce, fresh water was far away, and we didn't have very much firewood either. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it even a week, let alone get off the island.

It's kinda funny, really. …Okay, not really "funny", but it's quite ironic. How did I manage to get shipwrecked on the island my parents did research on? It baffles me to this day.

Anyways, back to my story. _(Clears throat) _As we ate, I looked across the table. Claire was too busy eating to notice me. It's weird… but being stranded with someone for over a month makes you think, you know?

I guess it wouldn't be so weird if she wasn't my brother's ex-girlfriend.

James cleared his throat to get our attention. "Look, I know this is probably the wrong place to talk about this… but I've been thinking about something lately."

"What?" Kumiko, the newest member of our survival troop, asked.

James continued. "What if Eric really wasn't the one that sank the ship?"

A weight seemed to be pulled off my shoulders.

"Eric, was Sam on the boat, too?"

The weight came back.

"I… don't know," I responded, really not knowing if he was or not.

"Who's Sam?" Kumiko asked. I mentally hit myself. Kumiko wasn't here when we found out I wasn't really Sam, and we didn't really talk about it since then.

"Sam is Eric's twin brother," Claire replied. I was expecting her to say _"and my ex-boyfriend"_, but she didn't. Instead she said:

"…Wait…. You don't think that Sam sunk the ship… do you?"

I recalled the photo of my family. Though I wasn't exactly sure which one was me and which one was Sam, I couldn't imagine either of them sinking a ship.

On purpose, anyway….

I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't think he would do that, James."

James sighed. "Look, the guy I saw on the ship looked exactly like you. If it wasn't Sam, it had to be you."

I shook my head again. "I still don't believe it."

James turned to Claire. "Sam left you two years ago, right?"

Claire nodded.

"And Eric, you still haven't put all the pieces together in your head, right?"

I was sure he was asking if I still had amnesia, so I nodded.

"So how could you know how Sam was really like? Or do you remember what he was like and you're not telling us something?"

"I… I don't remember what Sam was like, no."

"Then it _could _be him! I mean, what are the odds Sam would be on the same ship as Claire?"

Silence filled the room.

"Exactly," James said in a know-it-all way. "He was probably trying to do away with Claire."

"Excuse me?" Claire asked in anger.

"Well, think about it. He left you, and you get a music career. He probably got mad 'cause he could've been mooching off your money…"

"Stop right there! First of all, I'm not a big-time musician, you know!"

"So? Everyone starts out small."

I tried to take all this in. "Claire… you said he was more of a… 'acting before thinking' type guy, right?"

The room was filled with silence again.

"…I'm going to bed," Claire said, going back to her mat.

"But Claire, it's 8:00 in the morning," Kumiko stated.

"I don't care."

I watched her as she lie down and fell asleep. "Um… James? Maybe you were a little too straight forward."

James sighed. "Maybe I was, but it doesn't change anything. Either he sank the ship, or you did, unless of course I'm missing something important."

"Well, things aren't always what they seem," Kumiko responded.

"True," James agreed. "I first thought of Eric as a cold-blooded killer. He still could be, but he doesn't look like he's gonna shank us anytime soon."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"My point exactly," James laughed as he finished his meal. "Alright, I'm gonna get some food. You guys have fun now."

After he left, Kumiko looked at me in a strange way. "That guy's weird."

I shrugged. "You get used to it." I turned to Claire and frowned. I didn't mean to sound like I was teaming up with James against her, but thinking back… it sure seemed like it.

I could only hope she could forgive me…


End file.
